Calling In Love
by WRM
Summary: [Hoennshipping]Sequel to Love Vanished Regrettably! At thirty one, working as a radio host, May passivly takes on calls for song request. One fateful day she recieves a call that turns out to be more than a simple song request.


_Sequel to "Love Vanished Regrettably"! As always, Pokemon, including surnames, and the songs used in this fanfic does not belong to me._

**Calling In Love**

When I came out of the office you were still there. The girls had just left and you were getting on your bike. I was too shy to say anything. I was a fool. I kept on walking. I hoped you would stop me but you didn't. That was me, too afraid to break the ice. I decided to be brave and tell you how I truly felt. So I turned around but my smile quickly faded away. You disappeared. After all, what reason did you have to wait for me? That was truly my last chance. Hopefully you won't forget me. I have to let go since love vanished regrettably.

_If only tears could bring you back to me._

_If only love could find a way._

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me…_

As the song drew to an end, I quickly wiped away the tears that had escaped from my stubbornness, upon remembering that unfortunate event in my life. I scowled at myself for being stupid and crying for the past. Frustrated, I tried to remember who was the idiot that requested that song? I then realized that I was the one who randomly selected it.

"Good evening everyone. You were just listening to _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back _by _Midnight Sons_ on 95.2 Kioku."

Fifteen years have passed since my failed confession. I've moved on, really I have. I'm thirty one, working as a radio host, and am perfectly happy! Sure, I've dated many times after but none of them has ever worked out. I was always left behind.

"It's quarter after seven. If you have any request, dedication, or just experiences and stories you'd like to share, call us! We'd be more then happy to play your song and hear from you."

Most of the callers would request the popular love songs. Those who called to share an experience it was usually related to the love song that was recently played. All these love songs and stories generated the memories of the past. Perhaps I haven't moved on like a thought. I would try to remind myself that those days are over though. He probably has forgotten all about me. Who knows? Maybe he's even married by now. The thought saddens me but it could've well have been the truth. I cringed at my own selfishness.

Yet deep inside I had clutched on to a small piece of hope. There were times while I was on air I just wanted to grab the microphone and proclaim my love at the top of my lungs, hoping he would hear it wherever he was. Of course, if I had ever done that he would probably see to it that it would be the death of me after causing such an embarrassment. Luckily I was always able to contain the urge and just keep it to myself.

I glanced out the window of the studio to give a moment for the calls to roll in. It was pouring rain outside. Several pedestrians walked down with an array of colored umbrellas. I noticed one man around the same age as me enter the red telephone booth. His face was hidden from my view under a cast shadow of his hat. His long black coat and expensive looking suit gave me the impression he was working for one of the successful companies at the heart of this city. For a moment I wondered why he was using a pay phone when he looked like he could have afforded a cell phone with ease. I decided to think nothing of it since there could have been a million logical reasons. I continued to watch him pick up the receiver, deposit the coin, and punch in the numbers. For some odd reason his posture reminded me of the one who first stole my heart those many years ago. Maybe it was in the way he walks and then stands there. At the corner of my eye I noticed one lone blinking light that meanta call had come in.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, I'd like you to play that song _You _by _Carpenters_."

The caller had a charming masculine voice. I wondered if it's the same guy using the telephone on the curb. But that would be too much of a coincidence.

"Ok, would you like to make this a dedication?"

Why not? After all, it's Valentine's Day. Besides, his song is kind of old and is mostly played in weddings. This young man must have an old soul and a romantic heart. I mentally sighed for getting ahead of myself again. Yet his voice sounded framiliar.

"Yes, I would. The thing is I never told her my feelings back in high school. I never even said good bye before we went our separate ways before our graduating year. I was well aware of her feelings but we were both just too stubborn to say anything. We've never met up with each other since our partings. We may be older now but my feelings for has never changed. I may be too late but that's ok. I'd just like to dedicate this song to May Maple."

My heart skipped a beat. The public knows me as Haruka Odamaki but could he really be who I think he is? I quickly regained myself and cleared my throat.

"Yes, I will most definitely play your song _You _by _Carpenters_ for May Maple. I'm sure May will be happy to hear that you dedicated this song for her."

It felt weird to refer to myself in third person but I couldn't keep him waiting. After selecting his song I immediately looked back at the window.

_You are the one who makes me happy_

_When everything else turns to grey_

_Yours is the voice that wakes me mornings_

_And sends me out into the day_

_You are the crowd that sits quiet_

_Listening to me_

_At all the mad sense that I make_

There he was, still standing there at the red telephone booth. I watched him put down the receiver, ending his call. He then let out heavy sigh that looked almost liberating. The darken shadow no longer masked his face. He looked up towards my direction with longing crimson eyes. The same eyes I fell in love with more then fifteen years ago.

_You are one of the few things worth remembering_

_And since it's all true_

_How could anyone mean more to me_

_Than you?_

This all seemed surreal. What was I suppose to do? The clock didn't seem to move even though I could still hear his song on the air. Memories of him pass over my azure irises. I decided to take a chance and not let history repeat itself once again.

_Sorry if sometimes I look past you_

_There's no one beyond your eyes_

_Inside my head wheels are turning_

_Hey, sometimes I'm not so wise_

_You are my heart and my soul my inspiration_

_Just like the old love song goes_

"Haruka, where are you going?"

"There's something I need to do. Take over for me," I tell my co-worker as I made my way out of the building. When I finally stepped beyond the concrete barriers I could see him across the street with his back towards me.

_You are one of the few things worth remembering_

_And since it's all true_

_How could anyone mean more to me_

_Than you?_

The rain had fallen more heavily. I felt it beating down on me, slowly washing away all my courage. Summoning the last of it as I called out to the name I had harbored deep into my heart.

"Brendan!"

I prayed that my efforts would not be for nothing. I did not want to go through the same shame I had faced back then. I refused to be left alone in the dark again. It would of hurttoo much.

_You are my heart and my soul_

_My inspiration_

_Just like the old love song goes_

He stopped and turned around. It truly was him under that hat and fancy suit. He was still the same boy inside with the crimson eyes and snowy white hair. Time may have changed our looks but not our hearts. I quicken my pace towards him.

_You are one of the few things worth remembering_

_And since it's so true_

Clutching onto him I whispered into his ear what I had longed to tell him for so many years.

"I have always loved you, Brendan. And I will always—"

"And I will always love you, May," he said embracing me closer with his sweet caress.

_How could anyone mean more to me than you?_

"Happy Valentine's Day, May."

**The End**


End file.
